Set the Sail!
by Matsuoka Erizabesu
Summary: In the year 1715, it was the glorious Golden Age of Piracy where pirates reined the Seven Seas sinking ships, searching for buried treasure and kidnapping and robbing nobles of their ships and freedom. There was one pirate ship in particular that doesn't do all of those things. The pirate crew, Free! who searches for swimming paradises only for their captain.


In the year 1715, it was the glorious Golden Age of Piracy where pirates reined the Seven Seas sinking ships, searching for buried treasure and kidnapping and robbing nobles of their ships and freedom. There was one pirate ship in particular that doesn't do all of those things. The pirate crew, Free! who searches for swimming paradises only for their captain.

On the other hand, on the island, Westerrose, there lived a noble family who protects, runs and uphold the principles of the island, the Matsuoka family.

It was beautiful and lazy Sunday, a girl with beautiful brownish red hair sitting inside the pavilion. Her crème-colored dress, patterned with painfully hand-stitched flowers and fleur de lisas flowed gracefully from the top to the bottom.

"Sousuke-kun! Where's Onii-chan?" the girl whined out in boredom.

"He's probably making out with another girl Gou," a boy with jet black hair and turquois eyes replied her. He was leaning as the entrance of the pavilion.

"Jeez what's he doing? He's supposed to hang out with me today," Gou said as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Well you got me," the boy said grinning.

"Well you're fine and all Sousuke-kun but I want Onii-chan."

"Alright then, why don't we look for him and crash his party?" Sousuke suggested as he peeled himself away from the entrance.

"Sure!" Gou said all excited as she got up and straighten out her dress.

Matsuoka Rin wasn't expecting to do anything today except to find a girl and hit it off with her but there was a weird feeling in him that he wanted to do more with his life.

He sighed as he twirled idly his family ring that was chained loosely around his neck. He closed his eyes and he was bought back 7 years ago when he was just 10 years old, he was out sailing in the open sea with his family when a band of pirates attacked and raided their ship.

Their ship, the Scarlet Fate was cannon balled and was on fire. Rin's father had pushed his mother and his little sister onto a row boat that was already released to the sea and was about to jump onto it with Rin in his arms when a pirate pulled the collar of his father's shirt, ripping him away from Rin.

Rin cried out in disbelief as his father was snatched away from him. He saw his father struggle with the pirate, kicking and thrashing to break free but it was proving no use.

The pirate made Rin's father knee down before him, he readied his cutlass* and was about to send Rin's father's head rolling when a man in his early 30s emerged. He had olive skin and his mahogany hair fell just before his emerald-colour cat-slicked eyes with a short ponytail tied at the back. He wore plain pirate captain hat. His plain white shirt was unbuttoned and he had bandages tapped around his abdomen.

A red sash was tied around his waist, using it as a belt to keep his brown pants in place. A pendent was hanging around his neck with several brown strings overlapping each other. He had a black and red cape cloak that was placed around his shoulders and his cutlass was hung in placed at his waist with leather belt.

Rin's eyes awed in amazement at the sight of the pirate captain. He knew that his father was in trouble but he could not stop himself from staring the captain with pure admiration.

"What are you doing scum?" the captain ask his sailsman. His eyes were icy cold and his voice was husky and cruel and ruthless.

"N-Nothing Captain Ezekiel!" the sailorman stammered. His hand shook where he was having his grasp on Rin's father.

Captain Ezekiel's eyes then darted to the corner, his cat slicked eyes on Rin. Rin's eyes meet the captain but and then did a quick glance at his father, he was telling Rin to run, to get away before it was too late but Rin couldn't. His body was frozen in fear. He was shaking in pure utter fear.

With a rebel cry, Rin charged straight at the sailorman that was holding his father captive. He sailorman was taken off guard with Rin's little rebellion move but he shifted his hand just a tad faster than Rin. He still had an iron grip on Rin's father but his other free hand which as carrying the cutlass was flung straight at Rin.

Rin was thrown off balance and he hit the deck. He could taste metal in his mouth and bile was threatening to come up. He spat the blood at where the Captain Ezekiel stood.

The captain grinned in pure amusement. He strolled over towards Rin, eyes gleaming, and picked Rin up.

Rin was now staring at the Ezekiel, tears flowing down his anger blazing eyes. "I will spare your life and your father's. I will let you go but your father stays with me."

"L-L-Let my father go!" Rin choked out the words.

"In time to come, I will but as of right now, you can't ever beat that scum. How can I? I like your spirit. Come and find me when you are mature and strong enough to take me down," Ezekiel said before flinging Rin off the edge of the ship and into the row boat.

"Dad!" Rin screamed as he fell off the ship. The last thing he saw was the gleaming green cat eyes and the smirk of Ezekiel.

Rin opened his eyes and he was back in the library. A year after the capture of his father, Rin found out that the pirate crew that took his father was named Poseidon's Possessions and they were one of the most fear pirate crew in the world. The people of Westerrose deemed the surviving Matsuoka family lucky as Ezekiel was a cruel and ruthless captain and he spare their lives. Rin knew better. He was challenged. He wanted his father back. He wanted revenge. There was no way they were lucky to be spare.

Rin looked through the window, his sister, Gou was leaving the pavilion with his playmate and best friend Yamazaki Sousuke.

He knew Gou was going to look for him. With another sigh, he closed his eyes and leaning back against the window. Sunlight streamed through the window and shined onto Rin, eloping him in light. He soon fell asleep, waiting for Gou to burst through the door and to yell at him.

**Well I saw a promotional of the boys in pirate outfit and then ideas started flowing into my head. I couldn't help it and I need to start a FF on this even though I have one ongoing. Well the start is the typical boy lost his father but the plot will be having lots of plot twists. So I hope you guys will like it! ^^**

***cutlass. It the pirate sabre/ sword that they usually carry about. **


End file.
